


I Get To Love You

by Malec_Magnificent



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Softly kissing, They are married, They are so in love, baz says cliche things, cloudy sky, deep thoughts, domestic husbands, mage simon, soft baz, soft simon, vampire baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Magnificent/pseuds/Malec_Magnificent
Summary: They've been married for years, and one Sunday morning, Simon can't find Baz. Looking around the house, he finds his lover by the window, looking outside.





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing chapter 7 of Bloom, and it was kinda stressing me out? Cuz I've never been in such a situation but I want some reality so I have to actually think about it thoroughly.
> 
> So well, I wrote this.

 

 

He found him looking outside the glass window, at the cloudy sky. He looked so calm, yet so thoughtful. The calmness reminded Simon of the morning after their wedding. Waking up on his chest to find him sleeping as peaceful as a baby. Staring at his beautiful face, memorizing every little detail about the raven haired boy under him that he could now call his husband, thanking the gods above for making him so lucky, and then seeing his beautiful eyes open and look up at him with nothing but love as his lips curled into a smile which could change the world.

Simon took steady, quiet steps towards him, cautious not to interrupt whatever thoughts his lover were having. Even with his sharp vampire instincts, he somehow didn't notice Simon enter the room and or sense the redhead approach him.

"What is it love?" Simon started, his voice barely above a hushed whisper as he leaned over his husbands shoulder to look outside. And when he did, he understood the look on his lovers face.

The sky was cloudy, the sun nowhere to be seen. Dark clouds blocking any light from reaching the ground, everything was dark. The woods has an eerie and mysterious vibe to themselves, unlike the usual green and lively image the couple got to see everyday. Reality seemed to be altered, it was an unusual but captivating view.

"The Sun isn't out today," Baz whispered back, still looking outside. Wondering if he could take enough of the image in front of him, if he'll ever not want to look it at. He never knew how much he loved cloudy weather, not until today when he looked outside and time stopped. It was almost like the day he realized he was utterly and helplessly in love with Simon.

Maybe the view outside represented the two of them, and all the darkness that they held in themselves, as individuals, before each other. It represented the past. Simons ringed hand reached down and intertwined their fingers together, a silent way of telling him he felt and thought the same.

Simon knew what he was thinking, what the scene outside their home was reflecting, but he didn't want Baz to be reminded of that. Sensing that his lover was thinking too much, going deeper that he should, he decided to lighten up the mood.

"Are you saying I'm not the Sun?" He put a hand on his chest and faked a hurt and betrayed look as he now stood in front of Baz. Making them both remember the line that Baz said before proposing to him,

_'You were the Sun and I was crashing into you'_

Baz chuckled softly, raising his lean fingers to remove the curls from in front of his eyes. He then cupped the side of his face, softly brushing his thumb against his cheekbone.

"It's just that, my eyes don't sting when I look at you," Baz said, fondly staring at the blue eyes which stole his heart, wondering what he had done to deserve such a beautiful soul for the rest of his life.

His husbands words left Simon speechless, years of marriage and yet he had this effect on him.

Baz's other hand then came up to cup the other side of Simons face as he leaned down and captured his lovers lips in a soft, slow, amorous kiss. The redhead returning it with just as much love and affection. There was no rush, no hurry, just the two of them wrapped in their own cocoon, conveying with their lips what words didn't have the ability to say.

Time had no meaning when they were with each other, it was an irrelevant factor. They were told by many, that their love with subside with time. But it seemed to grow more and more with every passing day. Their understanding, patience, acceptance, support, passion, and love altogether had increased with every moment spent together. They had become two bodies sharing one soul.

"I adore you," Baz said softly, as they both pulled back, trying to catch their breath. Simons face flushed at the affectionate words as he smiled up at Baz, the darkness outside forgotten as he took his hand and took him to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. As long as they had each other, they had everything.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The lines about the sun actually took place irl between me and a friend, I was being my cocky self and the 'my eyes don't sting' part was so smooth it gtook me by surprise. It was the inspiration for this tiny one shot.


End file.
